Four months later/Remembering Doc Hudson/Sally, Thomas, Twilight, Sunset and the others comfort McQueen/McQueen's announcement/McQueen's new paint job
The way the Four months later, Sally and some of the members come to check on McQueen, Remembering Doc Hudson, Sally and our heroes encourage McQueen, McQueen's announcement, and McQueen's new paint job scenes go in 's Adventures of Cars 3. (The screen then fades in to show Radiator Cap and moves down to show Red watering flowers around Stanley's statue, while a man's sing-song is heard on the radio before Mike Joyride's voice speaks on the radio. The words "Four months later" are shown on-screen. While Mike is talking, Lizzie is shown snoring at her curios shop, Luigi, while yawning, is opening the doors to his shop, and Guido is clearing some tires off the ground and putting them into piles. In the background, while Sheriff exits Flo's V8 Cafe and drives along the road, Ramone is talking to Flo. The camera then focuses on Doc's old garage, where McQueen is listening to Mike on the radio.) Man on radio: (sing-song) W-H-L-Z Mike Joyride: Welcome back to Piston Cup Talk. Around the clock where we do nothing but talk racing. Let's get to it! Starting of course with Lightning McQueen. With the season's start just two weeks away, there's still no official announcement. But with number 95 coming off his worst year on record... Don't shoot the messenger here, folks. I think it's safe to assume that Lightning McQueen's racing days are over. Meanwhile, Jackson Storm is looking even faster than... (McQueen turns the radio off. He is shown having his gray paint primer look. He sighs heavily, before the screen shows a projector turning on and showing an old film of one of the classic Piston Cup races, involving Doc, around a sandy track.) Commentator: For the checkered flag. As they enter the final lap, the number 6 and number 12 cars are still fighting it out for the lead. But wait! Here he comes! It's the Fabulous Hudson Hornet knocking at their door! What's he got up his sleeve today? (In the coverage, Doc slides past all of the other racers at a bend.) Commentator: And there it is! With one incredible move, he's past them! The Hornet takes a decisive lead. (McQueen continues watching the coverage soberly.) Commentator: He's left the pack behind. His crew chief, Smokey, is loving it! It's unbelievable! (But suddenly, in the coverage, Doc skids, then gets sent barrel rolling.) Commentator: Oh, no! He's in trouble! The Hudson Hornet has lost control! The Hudson Hornet has lost control! (McQueen looks away after seeing Doc crash. The spectators in the coverage gasp, and a race official waves out a red flag as the other racers and some ambulances and nurses arrive.) Commentator: What should have been a scene of jubilation has turned tragic here today, folks. As we await news on the Hudson Hornet's condition. After such a devastating crash, we can only hope that this race today wasn't his last. (The projector clicks and the film reel ends. As the camera then shows McQueen, it moves to the right as it starts to show a flashback of Doc talking to McQueen inside the garage.) Doc Hudson: When I finally got put together, I went back expecting a big welcome. You know what they said? You're history. Moved right on to the next rookie standing in line. There was a lot left in me. I never got a chance to show them. (In the flashback, McQueen is left thinks about Doc's words. In the present, he slowly drives to the same spot where he was in the flashback, and glances at the frame of the newspaper article depicting Doc's crash. The camera then does a close-up of the article. Just then, Sally comes in.) Sally Carrera: Hey, Stickers. Lightning McQueen: Hey, Sal. Sally Carrera: How you feeling? Lightning McQueen: Yeah, great. (sighs) Really, really great. Sally Carrera: Been thinking about Doc again? Lightning McQueen: (sighs) Yeah. You know they told him when he was done. He didn't decide. I don't want what happened to Doc to happen to me. Sally Carrera: But that hasn't happened. Lightning McQueen: No, but I can't go out on the track and do the same old thing. It won't work. Sally Carrera: Then change it up! Try something new. Lightning McQueen: I don't know, Sally. I, uh... Sally Carrera: Don't fear failure. Be afraid of not having the chance. You have the chance. Doc didn't. And you can either take it or you can do what you been doing. Sitting. In here. For months. And by the way, I love what you've done with the place. I mean the monster movie lighting and the, uh, musky air freshener. And don't let anyone tell you you're not working that primer because... Wow, I have never found you more attractive. And now that I've been in here for a couple minutes, the stench... I'm getting kind of used to it. Lightning McQueen: Okay. Okay, Sal. I get it. I get it. Sally Carrera: I miss you, Lightning. We all do. Lightning McQueen: (sighs, then looks off in thought) Try something new, huh? (Then Mater arrives.) Mater: Hey, did it work, Miss Sally? Did you set him straight with your lawyerly powers of persuasion? Is he ready to start training? Sally Carrera: (to McQueen) Well, Stinky... Stickers? Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Yes, Mater, I am. Mater: Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Lightning McQueen: I decide when I'm done. Sally Carrera: I was hoping you'd say that. Lightning McQueen: (to Mater) Okay, but I got an idea. And I'm gonna need to talk to Rusty and Dusty, all right? Mater: Oh, I'll get them on the horn! (chuckles) Get it? On the horn? (honks and laughs, then starts to sneeze) Oops. Hold on. Got to sneeze. (scrunches his face, gasping) (McQueen and Sally share a grin. Then Mater stops.) Mater: Dadgum, I lost it. Hey, I'll see you at Flo's. (Mater drives away. Just then, he sneezes loudly, and his tow cable and hook are catapulted onto the ground by the doorway.) Mater: I found it! Hey, watch your step. (pulls his tow cable along) (Then the camera shows a shot that moves down to show Mater and everyone else at Flo's V8 Cafe, video-chatting with Rusty and Dusty.) Rusty Rust-eze: (on speakers) What about the car from Everett? Dusty Rust-eze: (on speakers) Ohh! Rusty Rust-eze: (on speakers) Remember him? Dusty Rust-eze: (on speakers) He was stuck in reverse! I said, you need a house with a circular driveway! (They both laugh. Flo chuckles at the same time.) Flo: You boys need to get your rusty tails down here. I created a drink in your honor. Mater: Yeah! The Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Bomb. It goes down faster than an elevator full of Winnebagos. (Rusty and Dusty laugh. Then McQueen arrives.) Lightning McQueen: Rusty and Dusty! Flo: Well, look who's here! Lightning McQueen: (to Rusty and Dusty) Hey, guys! Dusty Rust-eze: Hey, there he is! Good to see you, Lightning! Lightning McQueen: Thanks, guys. (realizes that everyone is present) Wow. You're all here. Mater: Sorry, buddy, did you want this call to be private? Lightning McQueen: No, Mater. This is perfect. Listen, thanks, everyone, for...for sticking by me. It took me a while to figure it out, but I know now that it's time for me to make some changes. Sarge: Changes? What kind of changes? Fillmore: It's futile to resist change, man. Lightning McQueen: You're right, Fillmore. Fillmore: Really? Lightning McQueen: Which is why I have an announcement to make. I've thought long and hard about it. Done a lot of soul-searching and considered all of the options. And I've finally decided... (The others come a bit closer.) Luigi: You do want to keep racing? Lightning McQueen: Are you kidding? Of course I want to keep racing! (The others cheer. A few of them talk at the same time, with Sheriff apparently saying "Thank goodness!", while an unspecified character says "Glad to hear it. All right.", Ramone apparently says, "That's it!", and Fillmore apparently says, "You're cool, man!") Mater: (sighs) Man, for a second I... Wait a minute. (nudges Luigi) I knew that the whole time. Lightning McQueen: Guys! I'm talking about making this my best season yet! Dusty Rust-eze: We were hoping you'd say that! Lightning McQueen: The thing is, if I'm gonna be faster than Storm, I need to train like him. Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: We're way ahead of you, buddy! Dusty Rust-eze: Lightning, we want you on the road first thing in the morning, so you can come out and see the brand-new... Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: Rust-eze Racing Center! Dusty Rust-eze: It's wicked awesome! Lightning McQueen: Wait, what? Rust-eze Racing Center? Rusty Rust-eze: Yeah. Dusty Rust-eze: It's got all the fancy bells and whistles that the kids are training on these days. We'll send Macky boy all the directions. Now get moving, all right? Lightning McQueen: Okay! Yes! Mater: Fancy new training center? That sounds nice! Flo: Time to celebrate! Luigi: Guido, come! We have to pack the tires! Ramone: Hey, McQueen! You can't race in primer, man. Come on! Let's go. (Then the camera shows a close-up of McQueen's brand new paint job as Ramone finishes it. Guido has done polishing it and goes off-screen while the ramp McQueen is on goes down and McQueen looks at his new look in the mirror.) Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Ramone, you have done it again. Ramone: It's like the Sistine Chapel on wheels. (McQueen revs his engine before Ramone says "on wheels".) Lightning McQueen: I'm coming for you, Storm. Category:Scenes